iPod Shuffle: DraMione style
by Rohan's Doctor
Summary: iPod Shuffle, 10 songs. All Dramione. Most are Fluffy. Enjoy! R&R please!


A/N I am about to do the legendary IPod shuffle. 10 songs have to write what comes to mind, until the song is over. And they're all going to be DraMiones... DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to Jo, Songs belong to their respective owners. This is going to be interesting. *Voldemort voice* 'Begin!

SONG: Fall For You BY: Secondhand serenade

"Can we just…..stop? We shouldn't be doing this." She said sadly, turning away from the heated argument. "No." I said firmly, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back. "I- I can't lose you. I would lose….myself." I whispered to her, her eyes filling with sadness. "Please, can we just…start over?" I said, staring into her eyes. "Hi." She said, after a long tense moment, her voice breaking. "I'm Hermione Granger."

SONG: Tell Me Something I Don't Know BY: Selena Gomez and The Scene

"Oh please!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Yes! We've established that, Ronald! I happen to be dating Draco! Tell me something I don't know!" I screamed, completely pissed at him. "He's- He's…..an Idiot! You shouldn't be with him!" He yelled back, red as a tomato. "Don't you _dare_" I said, icily, "Tell me what to do, Ronald. We broke up a year ago. I'm not your property. Back off." I said, glaring at him as I turned around and walked away.

SONG: Apologize BY: Onerepublic & Timbaland

"You had your chance." I said, watching him sadly from the doorway, as he stared unseeing behind me. "It's too late." I stared closing the door, before his hand shot out, stopping me. "Really? He snarled, "You're breaking up with me? Please! You act all goody goody around me, then turn around, diss and dismiss me! I'm so sick of it!" I glare at his accusations, and reply, "You weren't any better." Before slamming the door into his face.

(A/N Okay, I don't really know what happened in this one….totally doesn't go with the song….but ah well, that's what happens when you only get three minutes to write something.)

SONG: Killer Queen BY: Queen

I smiled, at her from across the table. I think we were meant to be together. I mean, she smart, witty, and likes expensive stuff. How much better can you get for a Malfoy? She's…well, she's a Killer Queen. No other words to describe her. I'm totally wrapped around her finger. Perfume from Paris, just because she can. Her moods change constantly, keeping me on my toes. I think she could seduce any man. I think I love her. I smirked, and she smirked back at me. With an expression like that, I reckon I would do anything for her. Damn.

SONG: I Can't Explain BY: The Who

"Why are you so….happy?" she asked me, raising her eyebrow. "I dunno, I just…..Can't explain it." I said, Shrugging, but with a giant smile on my face. "I just feel like I could…..save the world. Or something" I elaborated humming. "Where is Draco Malfoy and what have you done with him?" She asked me, stopping in her tracks. I turned around, and kissed her hard. "I think I'm happy because I love you." I said, whispering into her ear, before pulling away and walking off with a bounce in my step.

SONG: I'm Yours BY: Jason Mraz

"No matter how hard I try to stay calm, you just- see right through me. You…..melt me, in a way." I said smiling, as I started to go down on one knee. "I Love you, you know that, and I live for the moment. But I also know that I am, and will be utterly, and solely yours. Forever. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I brought the ring out, and she brought her hand to her mouth, speechless. "Look at me, Hermione" I whispered, "The sky's the limit with us. We can be in love forever. "Yes" she said, nodding. 'Yes!" I stood up quickly to bring her to a hug, both of our grins stretched wide.

SONG: Hey There Delilah BY: Plain White T's

"Don't worry." I tell her, "I'll always be here fore you." She smiled sadly at me, saying, "I'll miss you." "Hey, I'll always be here." I put my hand over her heart, feeling its steady beat. "We're doing this so that we can be in love in 10 years, and we can finally be happy together." I remind her softly. "Yeah. I- I know." She said, slowly pulling herself out of my arms, and starting to walk away. "I love you." I called to her retreating back. She turned around and smiled, saying, "I love you too. See you soon." She stepped onto the train, then she was gone.

SONG: What I've Done BY: Linkin Park

"Listen. We should just…go." I say harshly, not wanting her to remind me of what I'd just done. "No tears, no yelling, we just go." Her eyes were devoid of all emotion, and that's when I realized how much we had changed. "We're different people, Hermione. We weren't supposed to be together. We need to separate." I said, still indifferent. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like I cared anyway." She turned around as she said this, and I knew that in reality, we were now enemies again. Back to where we started, because of what I had done.

SONG: Funhouse BY: P!nk

Hermione thought she had gone crazy. Draco, finally admitting that he was cheating, packed up and left her for Astoria. And now here she was, dancing in the smoldering remains of the house, saving only the mattress. She started seeing memories of her and Draco, and then started counting down. She was gonna blow up the stupid thing. Still dancing, she made her way to the front of the house, to the door that Draco had walked out of not to long ago. "This used to be a funhouse." She whispered. "But now it's full of evil clowns" She continued, raising her wand "3…2..1.._Fun._"

SONG: I'm A Believer BY: Smash Mouth

Draco knew he was dead. I mean, this wasn't supposed to happen was it? "Woah" He thought. "I'm in love with her!" He didn't used to think he would ever love someone, but now, he believed. Granger came into his life and screwed everything up. There wasn't a trace of doubt in his mind that he loved her. "I'm completely and utterly screwed." He thought, rolling his eyes. "Granger, of all people. Great.."

A/N well I hope you liked it Review pleae! I also have a poll up as to what I should write next. Check it out. And look at my other stories. Thanks ;)

~Dobz


End file.
